


The Difference a Lifetime Can Make

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Rose and the Doctor dance in the rain.**a ten/rose poem**





	The Difference a Lifetime Can Make

Today we dance in the rain--

adrift in every wet touch,

 

intoxicated by the heady scent

of summer flowers.

 

Her eyes are a galaxy

I want to explore.

 

I get lost there for a

Moment that feels like

 

eternity, and the stars and

planets dance with us.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 17* | prompt ten x rose and her eyes were like a galaxy
> 
> *a day late because yesterday was a sick in bed kind of day. :(


End file.
